Winner
by ika.zordick
Summary: Menurut Kim Kibum, dirinya tak lebih dari pecundang yang selalu memberikan harapan palsu tapi menurut Super Junior dia mantan magnae yang sangat membanggakan dan selamanya adalah bagian dari mereka. Happy Birthday Kim Kibum


**WINNER**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Kim Kibum, dirinya tak lebih dari pecundang yang selalu memberikan harapan palsu tapi menurut Super Junior dia mantan magnae yang sangat membanggakan dan selamanya adalah bagian dari mereka.

.

Kim Kibum, mungkin gila, tapi aku masih mencintaimu.

.

.

Warning : Typo, Hope, Argument and love

.

Genre : Hmm… mungkin Friendship

.

Rated : K

.

Pipip… pipiiip…i

Suara alarm memenuhi sebuah ruangan berukura bernuansa putih coklat itu. Angin musim panas bertiup masuk lewat jendela besar di kamar tersebut—mengibarkan gorden transparan putih yang terpasang di sana. Sebuah gulungan selimut diatas tempat tidur berukuran queen size bergerak.

Sebuah tangan kekar keluar dari sana—meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya. Di sentuhnya layar ponselnya—dan suara mengerikan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, bukan waktu yang sedang dia lihat, melainkan tanggal.

21 Agustus 2015

Membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Kosong.

"Tidak ada yang special pada hari ini" gumamnya. Apa ia harus melanjutkan tidurnya? Ia rasa tidak, waktunya ia bangun dan membersihkan dirinya.

" _Hei Morning, Kibum Wake up!"_ suara Siwon terngiang di telinganya. Seseorang yang biasanya membangunkannya—tentu saja ketika Siwon tidak sibuk. Ah.. kenapa ia menggerutu bukankah sudah jelas seluruh anggota Super Junior sedang sibuk sekarang. Hingga—

Mereka melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di didepan cermin—melihat dirinya yang persis seperti criminal yang baru pulang mabuk mabukan bersama para gadis. Sepertinya ia harus bercukur. Meski ia rasa dengan sedikit janggut dan kumis ia terlihat dewasa sesuai umurnya.

"Aku akan dikatai immortal jika terlalu rapi" dia terlalu percaya diri sebenarnya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan TV setelahnya. Duduk di sofa putih empuknya yang berada di depan layar flat besarnya. Kembali menghela nafas.

Pluuk

Dan kepalanya sudah jatuh ke samping. Dia bosan dan apakah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di hari ulang tahunnya? Bukankah harusnya ada kue di hadapannya? Ada lilin dan juga ada mereka. Super junior.

Suara ponselnya terdengar. Setidaknya ia berharap itu salah satu dari hyungnya. Donghae mungkin. Seseorang yang sering ia bully itu seharusnya akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya bukan?

Dia berlari.

BUGH—

Tidak sengaja menabrak meja. "ARGH" dan berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak menyerah. Hanya melompat sedikit untuk meredakan nyerinya. Ia berlari lagi dan akhirnya sampai di kamarnya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Itu bukan Donghae.

Itu juga bukan Heechul hyung ataupun Leeteuk hyung.

Itu—

Chen. Salah satu juniornya di mantan agensinya—SM.

"Yo" Kibum menjawabnya.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you" bahasa Inggris Chen terdengar tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi suaranya luar biasa. Mengingatkan Kibum dengan suara Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ia rindu ketiga saudaranya itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"Thank you Chen" Kibum tulus dalam mengucapkan terima kasihnya ketika Chen mengakhiri lagunya dengan alunan yang begitu merdu. Juniornya itu memang mengidolakannya, sering memintanya foto bareng dan selalu bertanya "Kapan ia akan kembali ke Super Junior"

Ah—ia sadar ia telah memberi harapan palsu pada Chen. Berkata bahwa ia akan satu panggung lagi dengan mereka kemudian dia sadar ia telah berbohong.

"Hei.. Jong Dae" Chen terdengar gelagapan ketika Kibum memanggil nama aslinya. "Maaf, aku—"

"HEI JONG DAE SEBENTAR LAGI BAGIAN KITA!" Terdengar suara Suho memanggil dari seberang sana.

"Ah.. iya sebentar. Hyung aku tutup dulu ya" Chen menghela nafas. "Kibum hyung, aku masih percaya dan aku masih sangat yakin kau bagian dari Super Junior dan ELF" tertawa pelan. "Aku iri dengan komitmen Super junior"

Kibum tersenyum samar.

"Sampai jumpa Kibum hyung" Chen menutup telponnya.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum menatap jengah Flat Screen di hadapannya. Ia jadi rindu dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengajaknya bermain game atau setidaknya sekedar menonton drama. Dia rindu adiknya itu. Dia menghidupkannya akhirnya—berpikir apa yang mau ia tonton.

Ia rindu Super Junior. Dia rindu para hyungnya dan rindu Kyuhyun. Dia memutuskan untuk menonton variety show Super Junior yang terbaru saja. Tapi kegiatannya untuk memasukkan CD itu terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah flashdisk biru yang tergeletak di tumpukan CD dan kaset game miliknya.

Penasaran sebenarnya. Kibum memutuskan melihat isinya. Ia memasang flashdisk itu di flat screennya. Flat screennya menampilkan wajah Hangeng, dengan tampilan yang sangat kuno. Membuatnya menutup mulutnya dengan lengan dan tertawa kecil. Mata Kibum menyipit, killer smile yang sudah lama tak terlihat itu kembali.

Hangeng dan kobaran api, dahulu dia merasa sangat iri karena Hangeng terlihat sangat keren. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus bersyukur, itu bukan dia. Terlihat sangat konyol sekali. Hyukjae muncul setelahnya, menari solo. Warna rambut yang aneh. Kibum tertawa lagi.

Super junior terlihat, dengan celana model lama dan seragam yang Kibum rasa sangat keren. Ya mereka memang sangat keren di sana. Donghae dengan warna rambut—entah apa itu memimpin bersama Hyukjae didepan.

Siwon muncul mulai bernyanyi, Kibum tersenyum—Siwon bahkan terlihat sangat polos dan imut disana. Masih tetap dengan gaya elegan miliknya. Mereka selalu membully Siwon karena itu. Hangeng hyung setelahnya, multi talent yang bahkan sangat jauh meninggalkannya. Dia rindu dimanja oleh Hangeng. Dibuatkan Beijing fried rice dan dinasihati dengan bahasa korea yang kurang fasih.

Setelahnya ada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Sungmin sangat imut, Kibum selalu ingin menarik perhatian prince of aegyo itu tapi dia gagal karena Ryeowook berada di sana. Leeteuk hyung juga masih muda, bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya yang sekarang. Heechul terlihat—astaga, Heechul terlalu cantik. Cinderella ya.

Dia jadi ingin menelpon Heechul dan memuji kecantikan hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi disbanding seorang cinderella, Heechul lebih mirip ibu tirinya. Terlihat keji. Kangin dan Ryeowook muncul, Kibum harus mengakui suara malaikat Ryeowook dari dulu tapi ternyata Kangin memiliki suara khas yang tak kalah dari itu. "Aku rindu Appa" Kangin punya hobi memarahi Kibum dan Kibum tak selalu meresponnya.

Lalu—

Kim Kibum muncul. Dia ngerapp. Dia—

Bagian dari Super junior.

Kibum menekan tombol next, dia tidak suka menangis hanya melihat mv knock out seakan itu film drama winter sonata yang menyayat hati.

"SUPER JUNIOR 05" Itu video yang ditampilkan selanjutnya. Suara Kangin mendominasi dalam percakapan aneh mereka. Kibum tersenyum. Ini "miracle". ELF adalah keajaiban. Dan dia—mungkin adalah keajaiban untuk Elf. Kibum adalah keajaiban untukku (terketik gak sengaja ini)

Pose aneh Heechul dengan jari membentu peace dan dia akan bertingkah laku aegyo. Dia cantik, Kibum selalu mengakui itu. Ada Hangeng dan kemudian Siwon yang sedang menghibur dirinya. Saat itu musim dingin dan dia tak berhenti mengigil saat itu. Sangat dingin. Donghae dan Siwon selalu menggenggam tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan untuknya. Dia adalah si manjanya. Benar—dia adalah magnae di Super junior 05. Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu dijaga oleh semua hyungnya dan dia yang selalu dijaga.

Dia menekan tombol next lagi.

"But I can't stop thinking about you girl" suara itu menggema.

Disini debut pertama Kyuhyun. Kibum bangga pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Dia bukan lagi magnae. Di sana, dia mengenakan eyeliner yang tebal dan banyak yang memujinya keren. Bahkan artis mengakui ketampanannya. Lalu, di English village—tempat mereka mengambil gambar lain. Kangin tidak ada di sana.

Mereka ramai. Tiga belas orang, apakah ada orang yang menyadari bahwa Kangin tidak ada di sana? Apakah ada orang yang menyadari dia tidak ada di mv super junior setelah hiatusnya. Apakah—

Air mata itu menetes.

Kibum menekan tombol next lagi. Suara yang sangat keras menggema. Dia berambut cepak dan terlihat sangat gentle dengan kulit kecoklatan. Dia tidak terlihat sangat muda, dia sudah mulai dewasa di sana. Apakah ELF menyadari kalau Henry berada di sana—dan akan menjadi bagian dari Super Junior M? ELF menentang orang baru dan kami bangga pada ELF ketika itu.

Kibum menekan tombol next lagi.

Puncak kejayaan mereka di mulai di sini.

"Sorry sorry" dia bergumam. Tema black and white yang membuat super junior dikenal di seluruh dunia. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan sorry sorry adalah kerja keras mereka. Tidak—kerja keras kami. Karena Kibum ada di sana, ikut menumpahkan keringat, air mata dan darahnya.

Tanpa sadar lagu itu selesai dan digantikan.

It's you.

Dia—model video klip ya.

Kibum bahkan hanya muncul di awal dan di akhir video serta beberapa detik tanpa menari. Video yang dikatakan Hyukjae sebagai video favoritnya. Karena—mereka semua ada. Termasuk dirinya. Dia di sana. Meski dia tidak aktif lagi dalam promosinya. Apakah mereka menyadarinya? Apakah ELF menyadarinya, dia tidak di sana lagi?

Kibum menekan next.

Bonamana. Dia dan Kangin tidak ada. Apa ELF merasa kehilangannya?

Kibum menekan tombol next secara buas. Hingga sebuah lagu menghentikan jemarinya.

"Superman"

" _Ketika aku dengan kerennya menari di kelompok itu, salah satu dari yang terbaik di dunia dan pergerakan yang unik di dunia"_ Kibum terpana dengan lirik yang di nyanyikan oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae melanjutkan kemudian " _Semua ELF di dunia terjatuh, terjatuh untukku. Berlari, berlari, berlari menghampiriku. Mari kita bersukacita pada saat ini bersama sama"_ Kibum meraih ponselnya. Membuka instagram barunya dan melihat ELF yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Bahkan ada dari Heechul hyungnya.

"Ya hyung. Aku ingin pukulan darimu. Pukulan yang meyakinkanku bahwa aku bukan apa apa tanpa kalian, tanpa Super junior dan ELF"

" _Aku sangat tersentuh pada orang orang yang telah sungguh sungguh, diam diam mencintaiku"_ –Yesung. Kibum merasakannya juga. Sentuhan cinta itu. Sentuhan para penggemarnya.

" _Tidak ada saat saat dimana aku telah mengatakan hal hal yang tidak berguna atau tidak jujur"_ Kyuhyun menampar Kibum dengan lirik itu kini. Dia terlalu banyak mengecewakan mereka, dia terlalu banyak berbohong pada ELF. Dia—

" _Acuan kami adalah melakukan yang terbaik dan kami adalah yang terbaik. Semuanya harus yang terbaik. Superjunior adalah bagian dari nama 'Superman' gairah kami adalah yang terbaik dan konsentrasi kami adalah yang terbaik. Siapa yang bisa mengatakan kami sudah selesai. Superjunior adalah bagian nama 'Superman'"_

Kibum meneteskan air mata lagi. Ya super junior adalah yang terbaik. Hyungnya dan Kyuhyun bekerja sangat keras. Mereka bertahan meski dia merupakan suatu pukulan buruk untuk Super junior. Super junior tidak akan bubar, meski ia tidak ada di sana. Meski ia bukan salah satu dari mereka.

" _Sekarang sekarang ada siapa?"_ Heechul. Suara heechul. Dan semua berteriak Shindong!

" _Jadi mengapa kalian semua melihat kebelakag ketika aku di sini. Siapa yang kau cari? Akulah Shindong"_ Shindong berbicara dengan sangat percaya diri.

Kibum bernyanyi mencoba menyanyikan bagian Shindong. "Keureohke waedeul keureohke dwireul dorabona yeoki itneunde na todeche nugureul chatneun geoya naega Kibum!" Kibum tertawa kemudian tapi ia menangis. Ia ingin part itu adalah bagiannya. Dia ingin menyanyi untuk semua orang yang merindukannya.

" _Haruskah aku memetik bintang bintang untukmu? Menghitungnya? Satu, dua, tiga bintang hilang?"_ kali ini Kibum benar benar menangis meraung. "LEETEUK HYUNG!" teriaknya melampiaskan kesedihannya. " _KAMI ADALAH TIGA BELAS BINTANG"_

Tiga belas. Tiga belas. Dan Leeteuk menyanyikan lagunya, dia ada disana. Dia di sana. Dia dalam hitungan Leeteuk. Dia adalah bocah ke dua belas yang pernah menjadi magnae mereka. Yang pernah kedinginan bersama mereka. Yang pernah kelelahan dan jatuh bersama mereka.

" _Tapi kami tidak sendirian, kami memiliki keluarga besar SME dan ELF"_ itu suara Heechul. Dan ia mengingatkan Kibum kembali bahwa ELF di sana. ELF mendukungnya atas semua keputusannya meski mereka berakhir kecewa. Kibum kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

" _Jangan kecewa, jangan menghianati kami. Kau adalah bagian dari superholic"_ Ryeowook mungkin menyanyikan itu dengan sambil membayangkan fans Kibum dan Kibum sendiri. Kibum menangis lebih keras. Lagu ini bahkan menyentuhnya jauh lebih dalam.

Sungmin selanjutnya. " _Cobalah menyanyikan lagu itu dan sekarang bahkan mencoba mengikuti tarian. Mari kita bersama sama, bersemangat!"_

Di tengah isakkannya Kibum bernyanyi " _Acuan kami adalah melakukan yang terbaik dan kami adalah yang terbaik. Semuanya harus yang terbaik. Superjunior adalah bagian dari nama 'Superman' gairah kami adalah yang terbaik dan konsentrasi kami adalah yang terbaik. Siapa yang bisa mengatakan kami sudah selesai. Superjunior adalah bagian nama 'Superman'"_

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Couple legendaris. " _Ketika hatimu sedih, bila kau ingin mendengarkan lagu. Bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan semangatmu. Kami disebelahmu, mari kita lalu bersama sama"_ Kibum mengakuinya. Inilah membuat mereka di cintai oleh ELF.

" _SUPER JUNIOR"_ ya dia bagian dari super junior. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Dia tak keberatan dengan nama super junior di embel embel akhir namanya. Dia bangga. Kibum super junior disini. " _We are super superman"_

" _Ketika kau sangat bosan dan surfing di internet, jika kau hanya mengetik kata 'super' hasil kami akan dating keluar. Yang keluar adalah KAMI. Kami selalu berada di sampingku teriakkanlah itu!"_ suara indah couple Yesung dan Ryeowook.

" _Superjunior, we are super super superman"_

" _Bahkan jika mereka tidak tahu kami, kami terus mencoba sebaik mungkin setiap hari"—_ Hyukjae. Benar, Kibum ada karena Superjunior dan Kibum akan selamanya berada di sana.

" _Jika mereka mempertanyakan siapa siapa siapa kami, kami akan menunjukkan kepada mereka hasil kerja keras kami"_ —Donghae. Kibum bingung kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Bukan hanya dia yang bekerja keras, super junior juga. Dia bekerja keras untuk dirinya sendiri dan superjunior. Super junior juga begitu, bekerja keras agar dirinya ikut dikenal.

" _Bahkan jika jalan kami mengalami kesulitan, super junior pada akhirnya adalah.."_

" _THE LAST MAN STANDING"_ kibum tidak mengerti. Ia ikut meneriakkan itu. Kata kata yang selalu menjadi motivasi dirinya dan super junior. Ya.. mereka akan menjadi lelaki yang terakhir bediri. Mereka—

Kibum menangis. Menangis dengan sangat sangat keras. Dia rindu. Merindukan dirinya berdiri di sana. Diatas panggung yang dikelilingi lautan biru safir. Dia rindu Superjunior dan dia rindu ELF.

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia enggan bergerak tapi ketika Heechul menunjukkan wujudnya di ruang tamu. Kibum berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis seperti dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Yang begitu dimanja oleh lelaki cantik itu. "Astaga astaga ada apa ini?" Leeteuk panic sendiri.

"Hei Kibum, kau kenapa? Menjebak kami ya" celoteh sang magnae tidak terima. Bukankah mereka yang berencana membuat kejutan tapi malah di kejutkan dengan aksi menangis oleh Kibum.

Yesung menepuk nepuk bahu Kibum, berusaha agar tangis adiknya itu berhenti. Tapi jujur saja itu terlihat aneh. "Kau kenapa?" Hangeng yang ikut serta di sana, menampilkan wajah bingungnya. Kibum menggeleng dalam dekapan Heechul.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin memilih menyuruh personil lain untuk masuk. Meminta mereka untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Kibum mungkin sedang tertekan.

Ika. Zordick

Leeteuk, Heechul dan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar penuturan polos itu. Mantan magnae mereka telah kembali. "Aku tidak akan berbicara sepatah katapun"—itu memang kata kata yang selalu dikatakan Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kibum, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Dia selalu suka jika di samping Kibum. Umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh hingga Kyuhyun rasa mereka sepantaran. "Selamat atas habisnya kontrakmu, Kibum" ini suara Hangeng.

Kibum berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah lagi. Kyuhyun menyadari getaran itu. Kibum sedang ingin kembali menangis. "Kau tidak ingin kontrakmu habis? Kau aneh sekali" Kyuhyun menyuarakan protesnya. "Hangeng hyung, bahkan menuntut SM agar bisa keluar, sedangkan kau—"

"Aku ingin kembali pada kalian. Aku ingin super junior dan ELF"

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Dialah yang turut memberikan harapan untuk ELF agar Kibum kembali karena memang itulah suara hati Kibum. Kibum ingin kembali. Dia hanya membantu menyampaikannya.

Donghae mendekat, berjongkok di depan Kibum duduk. Dia menarik kepala Kibum dan memeluknya. "Kenapa kau begitu cengeng?" Donghae sudah menangis. "Kami disini untukmu, kami mendukungmu apapun yang kau lakukan. Jangan buat aku menyesali keiklasanku"

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik Kibum!" Kangin tertawa garing. "Jika kau gagal kau coba lagi lebih keras. Kami ada dan akan selalu mendukungmu. Superjunior ada untuk kita"

"Lihat sisi baiknya, ELF akan lebih sering melihatmu nanti jika kau di luar SM. Kau bisa masuk agensi lain yang mungkin lebih baik dalam mengorbitkanmu seperti JYJ" –Leeteuk berpendapat.

"Biarkan kami melakukan bagian kami dan kau lakukan bagianmu" Siwon selalu bisa menjadi panutan untuk Kibum. Dia mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong apartemen Kibum ini mengingatkanku dengan dorm kita dulu. Sangat sempit ya" –baiklah Yesung mulai lagi.

Semua tertawa. "Kita adalah lelaki yang terakhir berdiri. Selamanya Super Junior adalah tiga belas. Satu dua tiga, teruslah hitung berapa dari kita yang hilang. Tapi kita tetap tiga belas." Shindong tersenyum.

"Berapa orang di album devil?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Tentu saja tiga belas" jawab Heechul.

"Kalau di lagu Growing pains?" Kyuhyun mulai usil.

"Tiga belas" Kibum menjawab.

"Hei… itu lagu kami berdua" sungut Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak.

"Ngomong ngomong Kibum—" hamper saja mereka melupakan tujuan mereka kemari. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

END

Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Hitunglah terus berapa orang yang ada di sana, maka jawabannya tetaplah tiga belas. Karena Leeteuk selalu menghitung secara benar.

Kibum disana, Hangeng juga. Super junior selalu lengkap sampai kapanpun. Dan pangeran China kami serta Snow white kami. Kami tahu kalian ada di sana, masih menari dan bernyanyi untuk kami.

ELF tidak tahu kapan mereka mulai mencintai kalian jadi ELF belum mengetahui juga kapan mereka akan berhenti.

Aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum. Aku akan menjadi seperti dirimu—tidak mungkin lebih baik darimu agar pantas untukmu. Hahahaha xD

Pemenang adalah yang berdiri paling akhir.


End file.
